Valkyrie Cain And The Werewolf Teen
by Redlikeblood
Summary: Valkyrie and Skulduggery have to save a boy called Jason from a dark force who want to use his power. But will they win!
1. A trip to somewhere

**Valkyrie Cain And The Werewolf Teen**

Chapter One- A trip to somewhere

Me and Skulduggery were walking down the streets of Dublin. Skulduggery said how are you feeling? I replied I'm okay, a bit tired from fighting off the faceless ones but at least we stopped them together. As we were walking, Skulduggery's phone went off. He answered it as I put my headphones in to listen to 'Bring me to life' by Evanescence and Linkin Park (Awesome song). About 10 minutes pasted, when Skulduggery started to walk to the Bentley. I asked what's' wrong, he just said call Fletcher I need to talk to him...

Fletcher appeared out of thin air and said Valkyrie, what's wrong, are you hurt! No, Skulduggery wants to talk to you I said. So Fletcher and Skulduggery were talking without me... AGAIN! I was starting to feel leaf out! After a few minutes, I was itching to know what they were going on so I said tell me what you guys are talking about now! Say please skullduggery said. PLEASE! There you happy. (Man that looks bad). Yes I am, we have to leave for London now he said. Can't i go home first I want to get some different clothes to wear, I said. You can get some clothes in London on the high street and I will buy them if you want. Yes! Hey, wait you don't have any money. But by that time I was sitting in the Bentley somehow (Fletcher) and we were driving to the airport...


	2. A Strange Awakening

Chapter Two- A Strange Awaking

As we got to the airport I really wanted to know what we had to do in London that is so important that I don't know! We're here now, oh and Valkyrie skulduggery said. as I turn round to say yes I must have been knocked out because it was as if someone had turn a light off in my head. I woke up what felt like 10 minutes later, but it had been 4 hours and I was in London because I could see Big Ben out off the window. (The room smells so bad BTW) I looked around to see if anybody was in the room, no one was. Skulduggery, Fletcher, where are you? I tried to run out of the door but I couldn't, there must be a force field of some sorts on it. HELP, HELP, get me out of here. Valkyrie, calm down it is too protect us. Why did I pass out and why are we in a smelly room, I said.

Okay, don't panic but Skulduggery knocked you out and picked the most horrible stinky hotel room so that he could get the thing that we came here for and then come back without you knowing. Phew that was a mouth full, he said. WHAT THING! I was really angry now! I can't tell you because Skulduggery will kill me. I don't care; he won't have too know that you told me. i guess your right, he... has gone to get Jason. Who's Jason? i said. He is a werewolf and skulduggery has gone to save him from a bunch of scientists who want to experiment on him. Fine don't tell me! I just did, were you not listening.


	3. Jason's Story

Chapter Three- Jason's Story

I thought I would tell you how Jason got caught up in this. So here is his story:

Jason was like any other boy his age; he was into skateboarding, music and girls. But when the moon came out he had to either stay inside or run into the woods, because he had a dark secret. When the moon is full he turns into a man-eating wolf. For most of the time he stays inside, but one night he got caught up with his friends and he tried to get away from them so he wouldn't hurt them. Jason changed and attacked his friends (they weren't killed just badly wounded). The next morning Jason woke up in a strange room and he was wearing a hospital gown. He was in a glass room and he could see men in white lab coats on walking around the room. He banged on the glass as hard as he could but it wouldn't break. He spent three weeks in the same glass room with the same men in lab coats. On the fourth week he knew it was going to be a full moon and he knew that they were going to take him outside. Jason tried to get some sleep on the day of the full moon because he wasn't going to get much that night. Just as he closed his eyes an alarm went off, he jumped out of bed and looked and the scientists run around to get to the exits.

Suddenly a fire ball flew across the room, Jason saw a very skinny man in a suit and a hat run towards the glass room. The man shouted stand back. Jason ran to the bed and crouched be hide it. The glass smashed everywhere and the man said my name is Skulduggery Pleasant and i am going to get you out of here now. Skulduggery grabbed Jason's arm and started to run towards a massive hole in the wall (wonder who did that). Just as they got to the front door Jason stopped running, Skulduggery asked why have you stopped. Jason pointed at the moon and said I can't go outside I'm sorry but you'll have to leave me here till morning. Skulduggery had to stop and think for a minute and suddenly it hit him, he called Fletcher (who was still trying to calm me down). Within a few seconds Fletcher appeared and grabbed hold of Jason and Skulduggery, they appeared in the hotel room. And that's how Jason ended up in this horrible mess.


	4. Skulduggery Explains and so does Jason

Chapter four – Skulduggery Explains and so does Jason

Skulduggery says Valkyrie could you sit down so I can explain everything to you. I sat down and said well go on. The faceless ones are going to return to our world again and they need Jason's blood to open another portal. Why can't they just give up and stay in their world, I said. As I was saying, they need Jason to bite the faceless ones to give them more power than we could ever imagine. That sounds very bad. It is Skulduggery said. Why did they choose Jason, why not a stronger, wiser werewolf, I said. I'm not sure why but we're going to find out, together. First we need to get Jason some clean clothes and some food, Fletcher can he borrow some of your clothes, I said. Fine, one sec, he flashed into thin air and returned with some clothes and a pair of trainers.

Jason hadn't said a word since Skulduggery rescued him; we were all staring to get worried. I sat next to Jason and asked him about his family and he said, I don't have a family, well not anymore. I ran away when I was 12 because of the werewolf thing. I was put into foster care when a kind old lady passed away; she looked after me for nearly 2 years. Then I moved to London about 9 months ago and everything was going well until my friends kept me out late on a full moon night and I attacked them. Luckily they all just got scratches. So you have had a tough life! When did you first change? I was 10 when a werewolf bit me, I was camping with my dad, Jason replied. I was always so careful when it came to the full moon, I guess I wasn't thinking straight and I let my friends kept me our when I knew what could happen.


	5. Jason's Coat

Chapter 5 – Jason's Coat

So whats why we are in a smelly hotel room.. to mask the smell of Jason's blood, I said. Yes, but we have to keep moving. Hang on a sec, Fletcher how did you teleport to where Skulduggery and Jason were? Um... it is because... Tell me Fletcher! My uncle is the head scientist there and he took me there when I was younger. Oh, okay. We have to leave now while the sun is up, because there is another full moon tonight, Skulduggery said. I have a special coat at home that hides all my skin and my face, if we get it we can travel at night. Good idea, Fletcher could you teleport into his house, I said. I could try, what side of the house is your bedroom on Jason? The front side, on the right. We have to go now to get Jason's coat, where do you live?

Jason whispered his address to Skulduggery, then we all got into the Bentley. I fell asleep after 20 minutes of driving (I don't know why). I woke up when we reached Jason's house, we all got out and Fletcher asked Jason, where is the Coat. It is in a box underneath my bed. Okay will be back in a flash. Fletcher disappeared and about a minute later he reappeared with long, black coat. He said is this it, because there were two coats in the box. Yes, this is it, thanks. With his coat on we all got back in the Bentley and we started to drive to hell.


	6. The Journey To Hell Part One

Chapter six – The Journey To Hell Part One

I love how Skulduggery has a Bentley in Ireland and England, its quite cool. As we were driving to the airport Jason said I don't have a passport. No problem, Fletcher you take Jason to the airport in Dublin then get into the Bentley and stay there, me and Valkyrie will meet you there in a few hours because I don't when to leave Jason there on his own. Okay, Jason hold onto my back. Jason did as he was told and they both disappeared. Right Valkyrie we have a plane to get on. He touched a mark on his neck to activate his mask.

It took a few hours to get to Dublin from London and we walked out of the airport and up to the Bentley. But Fletcher and Jason weren't there. Skulduggery, what could have happened to them, Fletcher wouldn't have left? I don't know Valkyrie, but we need to find them fast! Why, I said. Skulduggery picks up a coat that looked alot like Jason. I nodded and with that we both jumped into the Bentley. Wait Fletcher has the keys, i said. Skulduggery placed his hands on the steering wheel and I heard him mutter something and the car started. Wow how did you do that? That's for me too know and you to find out, he said.


End file.
